


Eliminate The Target

by Destielssniper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Assassin Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel, Bullying, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Dean is a Sweetheart, Happy Ending, Innocent Castiel, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Castiel, Possessive Dean, Protective Dean, Stalker Dean, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Romance, Top Dean Winchester, True Mates, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielssniper/pseuds/Destielssniper
Summary: Dean has been trained to be an assassin ever since he was a child. He has shed blood without batting an eye until he sees his current target bullying an innocent little Omega. Maybe he can have a happy life after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story totally failed because I was having some problems and had no motivation whatsoever to continue. I have faith I will finish this story since I know where it's headed. Please be patient with me with the updates! Feedback is greatly appreciated. :) I want to give a special thanks to my friend who had proofed read it. If it weren’t for her and her motivation phrases I wouldn’t be able to post my work. Enjoy!
> 
> -
> 
> Dean is 19 and Castiel is 16.

If you ask Dean if he ever thought of a normal life, he would answer no because his life was everything but normal. Full of blood, grime, and murder. Sometimes he would think he was missing something, but he always ignored the feeling; The feeling of loneliness that swept over him when he saw a happy couple or a child playing catch with their father.

He yearned for it. He didn't understand why exactly, so he decided to ignore it. He didn't want to think about it too much because his past would begin to creep back on him. It wasn't that he didn't want a normal life, it was that he simply couldn't have one. He didn't voice his thoughts to the man who had raised him into being an assassin. The man named John Winchester. His own father. When his mother died after a few months of giving birth to his baby brother, John changed. Dean was only four when it happened. He still remembered that horrible day. Too much trauma for a little boy like him. He had watched his own mother get brutally murdered by a sick man who did it for fun. He had watched his father become a broken man. Always wasting his money on alcohol to drink his emotions away.

Then, one day, he had snapped. He tracked down the murderer. It was a good thing John left his kids with a close friend, Bobby. Dean didn't think he could witness another murder at such a young age, but now he's the murderer. He liked the word assassinator better, but he's still a criminal, like the man that had killed Mary Winchester.

When John returned he had trained Dean. When Sam got a bit older he tried to train him as well, but Bobby wouldn't let him.

_"They're kids for crying out loud!" Bobby had said. His arms were crossed when he glared at John._

_"They need to learn how to protect themselves" John had argued. They were going at it for a couple of minutes until Bobby decided it was time for them to leave. He managed to take Sam successfully, but Dean was a lost cause. Bobby shook his head sadly and left through the front door with Sam in hand._

That was the last time Dean had seen his baby brother. He knew he couldn't visit them or it would put all of them in danger. He knew that, so instead he did all the dirty work like the obedient son he was.

Dean walked into his father's office and sat down on an empty chair silently. The room was plain as usual saved from the desk and a couple of chairs. He kept his posture straight and maintained eye contact with him. He didn't move a muscle or let his eyes wander around the room. He knew how his father got when he wasn't being listened to.

"Great work Dean" John praised and Dean had to bite back his smile. He always felt better when his father praised him. Even though it was because he was successful in killing his target. One less monster in the world. "I have another mission for you. I know it's so soon since you just arrived, but it turns out a mobster's son moved here a couple of months ago."

Dean didn't complain. Even when his muscles ache just from thinking about going on another mission. He can do this. Maybe after this, his father will let him rest for a while. _“We're making the world a better place,”_ he thought to himself. In a cruel and terrible way, but for the better.

"The mobster's name is Aloysha Galerkin. His wife died in a tragic accident that left him devastated. He wasn't a problem until the accident. His crime rates went up drastically. His son, Vitali Galerkin, is his only family member. Your mission is to kill him. It won't be easy since he's an Alpha and has been taught how to fight, so good luck out there son. I don't doubt you'll beat him with your very own Alpha strength. You're dismissed."

Dean stood up from the chair quickly and nodded. "I'll report back to you when I have made progress" he finally spoke up. He turned on his heel and headed out of the office. When he was out of the room, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was practically choking on the intense atmosphere whenever he was in the same room as his father. He was lucky that his father didn't smell his fear or he just didn't care.

No time dwelling on it. He has a mission to do. He stood up straight and walked over to his room. Closest to a home he has. It didn't even feel like home, but it was the best he can do. He sits down on the leather chair near a desk where his very own laptop lays on. He opens the device and starts it up to look up information about this mobster and his son. It didn't help that his father didn't give him enough information. He only knew the names. Maybe if he looks them up in the police files...

Ah, there he is. Most wanted mobster in the state of Kansas. The files show the mugshot of Aloysha Galerkin. A Russian alpha with no family members. Interesting, the man must've thought this through to hide that he had a son. It's a good thing he was friends with a hacker named Charlie. She had taught him a lot of things that helped him in missions.

Charlie Bradbury. Also, an assassin that chose to be here for her dying mother. Unlike Dean, he didn't choose to be here. He was forced into it by his father. Charlie knew that, and she had promised to never tell another soul. There were more people like them out there. Some most likely forced into the organization or choosing to be here for a desperate attempt of help.

Dean knew the feeling of being hopeless and desperate. He had seen how hopeless his father was when his wife was murdered. He had craved revenge so much that he decided to start this organization to help others in need. It was a miracle how they haven't been caught. People like Charlie helped them in so many ways. For example, people didn't suspect Dean and Charlie to be criminals. It just proved they were that good in their job, and in return, John had helped Charlie's mother lived. The only problem is that Charlie couldn't see her every day. The girl didn't seem to mind though. She was just happy that her mom is okay.

Dean sighed and shook his head to get rid of the distracting thoughts to get back to work. He had managed to find Vitali's file as well. It was a bit harder since he seemed like a normal person. An 18-year-old Russian boy who had just transferred to a new high school after some 'family issues.' The dude looked like an asshole to Dean. With that smug expression, he had in his school photo.

"Guess it's time to go to school," Dean said to no one in particular. His voice fell on deaf ears as he shut his laptop and stood up from his chair. He already has a packed bag from his last mission, but they weren't schooled appropriate clothes. He walked over to his dresser and started to pack another bag. He grabbed clothes that were for school and clothes that were for hunting. He also packed his laptop carefully. He didn't want it to break or he'll have to buy a new one and start all over with the hacking. He swung his duffle bag over his shoulder and left his room.

He walked down the hallway with his head down, ignoring anybody who passed by him. He was almost out the door when someone bumped into him.

"Dean! I'm so glad I bumped into you" Charlie's cheery voice made Dean smile slightly. What a coincidence that he was just thinking about her.

"Hey, Charlie. How's it going?" Dean asked it wouldn't hurt to have a talk with Charlie. He had a lot of time anyways.

"Oh, you know, the usual." Charlie's eyes darted towards the bag that Dean had. Her expression changed into something sad as she pouted. "You're leaving again? You just got here."

Dea shrugged and smiled sadly at her. "Boss's orders. I'll be back before you know it though. This time he'll let me rest for a couple of months hopefully if he's feeling generous."

Charlie nodded slowly. He knew by the look on her face that she didn't like it. They were friends for three years now, and whenever he left she worried for him. He couldn't blame her though because he would be worried about her too. He won't be able to experience what she goes through since his father had said she wasn't capable of going out in the field. Dean had agreed.

"I'll have your word for it. Good luck out there, and call me when you need help. I mean it, okay?" Charlie's smile was back on her face, and she stepped forward to hug Dean tightly. He dropped his duffle bag on the floor to wrap his arms around her. Even though she was a lot older he was still taller. He would always tease her about it which led to her punching him on the shoulder.

"I promise." Dean pulled back to ruffle her hair. "I'll also make sure to check in to tell you I'm alive. Alright red?" He stepped back to grab his bag from the floor.

"You better, or I'll hunt you down myself' Charlie teased lightly as she waved when he walked away. Dean knew she would keep her promise that she would hunt him down.

The freezing night hit him like a slap in the face. He rubbed his arms for some warmth as he jogged up to his Impala. "Well, looks like we're going for another ride," he told his car as he climbed inside. He tossed the duffle bag behind him and took his keys out of his pocket. With shaking hands from the cold he managed to insert the key in the ignition to turn on his car. The heater kicked in immediately making him sigh in relief.

Of all the ways he could possibly die, he did not want to freeze to death. That would totally be embarrassing for someone like him. After warming up he backed out of the parking lot and drove in the direction to Kansas. His old hometown. He had a bad feeling about this.

-

Dean parked by the hotel closest to the school. His first day of school starts in a couple of days, and he didn't want to drive for miles just to go to school every day. He's thankful that his father enrolled him in the high school before he started his mission. He knew how much of a pain in the ass it is. If he had it his way he would just walk in and pretend he was a student there. He grabbed his duffle bag from the backseat and headed inside the hotel that was surprisingly warm. He stopped by the front desk where the clerk was looking at him weirdly.

"One room with one bed please" Dean ordered as he took out one of his fake credit cards to pay with. The clerk raised an eyebrow and looked like he was about to ask if he was old enough to be on his own. Dean always got those kinds of looks. Instead of asking, thank god, the clerk grabbed his credit card to pay for the room before handing it back to him along with another card to access the room.

"Enjoy your stay, Mr. Smith." The clerk said, trying to be polite as Dean walked away to go to his room. He just wanted to sleep for a couple of hours. Screw the mission for now.

He inserted the card to unlock the door. He pushed it open and turned on the lights to get a good look at the room. There's a very comfortable bed Dean can't wait to lay on, a nightstand with a lamp on top of it, a tv for his entertainment, and a table along with two chairs. On top of the furniture is equipment to make a hot cup of coffee for himself when morning came. He deserved a little reward, so he looked up one of the best hotels to stay at. He definitely made the right choice.

Dean set his duffle bag on the ground before shedding his leather jacket, boots, and ripped jeans. He wanted to be comfortable for the night and having all these layers on isn't going to do it. He unzipped his bag to grab the toothbrush and toothpaste he had packed before going to the restroom. He turned on the light and was almost blinded by it. It was brighter than the room's lights. He blinked a couple of times to regain his vision and looked towards the mirror. Well, that explains it. The bathroom had a mirror for women to do their makeup. Small light bulbs surrounding the square shape of the mirror. He could practically see every shade of green in his irises.

He started the nightly routine he did every day before going to bed. Brushing his teeth, washing his face, checking over his weapons to make sure he had them, and finally turning off the lights. He climbed under the covers and hummed in approval at how soft the blankets are. When his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

-

Dean headed towards his Impala. It isn't cold like it was last night. He wore a light hoodie to keep him warm in the meantime anyway. He drove to the high school with the help of his phone. Thank god for the futuristic stuff he still didn't really understand. That was a job for Charlie not him. He just killed the bad guys. He followed the directions and was met by a large building. The school was in session since there were students everywhere. Too many students to his liking. Classes haven't started which meant it will be a little harder to spot his target. He had a screenshot of the guy's classes which is pretty much useless right now.

He parked close to the school and got out. He put on his hood over his head and kept his head down to hide some of his facial features as he started to walk towards the place. He didn't want to take any chances in case if someone recognized him somehow. He got a couple of curious glances but was mostly ignored.

He scanned the place carefully and slowly. Where would Vitali be at in this kind of place? Dean was thinking of asking around but decided against it. News would spread quickly about the new kid asking for Vitali. He knew how these things work, unfortunately. Drama is what teenagers caused. Gossip is what they always talked about.

Something caught his eye, and he immediately turned around to get a better look on instinct. Another high school student wearing a letterman's jacket. Dean didn't know why that caught his attention. Was it because of the awful colors it presented? The different kinds of patches on their sleeves? He tried to think real hard until it hit him. Vitali is the captain of the football team. Of course. That means he would be inside the school or the locker rooms. Dean decided to check the school first. He walked up to the double doors and pushed them open to gain entrance to the campus. His eyes darted everywhere and took in everything the school had to offer. They seemed pretty dedicated to the sports. There was a couple of posters about a concert for the band and some hanging artwork for the students to gaze at, but it was mostly sports that painted the walls. A football game is taking place next Friday he noted. Maybe he can plan Vitali's death during the game. He would have to stay at the high school for a couple more weeks to not raise any suspicion.

Dammit. Dean hated the missions that were school related. They took the longest. The first time he had done a mission like this he had to leave a couple of people he called his friends. It was horrible, so whenever he had missions like this he always made sure to not get too attached.

He turned the corner and stopped in his tracks when he finally spotted him. He retraced his footsteps and plastered his back against the wall. It was a good thing that the hallways were empty. He took a peek at him to watch what he's doing. Vitali was standing almost in the middle of the hallway. He was with two other people Dean didn't recognize at all. One of them had the same letterman's jacket as his target, while the shortest one from the three looked uncomfortable. The fear that flooded Dean's nostrils was so strong it made his eyes water. Behind the fear, there was a very sweet scent. It smelt so good to him it made his mouth water. A reaction that he didn't know he could have on duty. “An omega,” he knew instantly. He couldn't hear what they were saying which left him frustrated.

Vitali pushed the Omega to the floor and laughed at him along with his friend. The force made the omega groan in pain. He patted on the floor to look for his glasses as he heard the two bullies walking away. Once he found them he put them on, but frowned at how one of his lenses broken from being pushed to the floor.

The action made Dean's blood boil in anger. He clenched his fists and bit back the growl that threatened to leave his mouth. What was happening to him? It seemed like somehow his inner alpha was scratching at the surface, wanting to take control. Dean hoped his inner alpha wasn't going rogue because he knew the consequences. They will have to put him down if he gets too dangerous. He turned on his heel and left the building. His observation is done for today. He'll get a closer look once his first day of school starts.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback! Y'all gave me the motivation to write the second chapter. :) I hope you enjoy!

The days before school started was hell for Dean. He tried hard to focus on the mission, but instead, his thoughts kept being invaded by the Omega he saw in school. He didn’t know why or how. He was always good with these type of things. He hadn’t made any progress thanks to the distraction though.

 

Dean sighed tiredly. He dragged himself out of the bed with a groan. With his eyes half open he attempted to make some coffee for himself. It was a miracle that he didn’t burn himself. Even if some of the hot coffee got on him he wouldn’t be able to feel the pain it had to offer.

 

He subconsciously reached out for the burnt mark on his side. The mark that was engraved in his skin when his home was burnt down by one of his father’s enemies. The only place he had called home because it held so many memories. Especially the worse one; his mother’s death.

 

He gripped the mug tightly and took a sip. His eyes flutter shut, and he hummed in approval when the familiar hot liquid flooded his taste buds.

 

He opened his eyes. He was fully awake now thanks to the coffee. He set his mug down and changed into the outfit he had set out last night. He didn’t want to be a bad first impression by being ‘fashionably late.’

 

Dean chuckled out loud at his own joke. Wow, how even more lonely can he get? Someday he’ll probably go crazy for being alone too much, but that’s just his job.

 

Once he’s done putting on his leather jacket, he grabs his mug, and heads out of the room with his backpack slung lazily over his shoulder.

 

-

 

“My name is Dean Winchester. I’m new to this school,” he said to the lady in the front office. He tapped his fingers on the desk as he waited for her to type his name in the computer. It was a pretty fancy device. One of the newer models that came out not too long ago. He made a mental note of buying, more like stealing, one for Charlie. The nerd deserved something special after years of helping him out.

 

“Ah, here you are,” the lady said cheerfully as she printed out his schedule. “We haven’t had new students in a while. Aside from freshman of course. You’ll probably be on top of the gossip.”

 

“Great,” Dean drawled out sarcastically. Just what he needed. The whole school’s attention. Apparently, a new student means someone new to annoy and talk about. He hated that.

 

“Enjoy your stay at Blue Valley High School!” The lady grinned then went back to her work.

 

Dean was so distracted, he didn’t even know the school’s name until the giddy lady mentioned it. Great job Dean. You’re doing great.

 

He looked down at the slip to check what classes he had. He hoped he had his target in one of them because if not, then he’ll have to try out for the football team. Gross. The locker rooms are always so sweaty when they finish with practice. He shivered by thinking about it. He isn’t much of a clean freak, but come on, he likes being clean.

 

When he walked into the hallway he was overwhelmed about how many people were passing by. They kept pushing each other out of the way like they had to get somewhere quickly before time ran out, but where were they heading?

 

Then, a voice boomed in the hallway. The source of the sound was coming out of the speakers pinned to the walls. “The pep rally starts in five minutes. Better hurry if you want the best seats” the voice said.

 

Well, that explains why the students were pushing each other around. By the looks of it, they either want to get out of class or the pep rallies were that interesting. Dean had his fair shares of watching pep rallies. Some were actually pretty good and intense while others were just plain boring, but if it got him out of classes then why is he going to complain? He turned on his heel and started to follow the crowd.

 

He had to squeeze himself through the entrance to be able to get to the big gym. Oh, great. The air was very humid in the area. He wrinkled his nose and covered it with his jacket. The smells were too much for his sensitive nose. All the sweating and bodies bumping into him left him gagging.

 

Weird how he can’t handle it. He hoped he wasn’t getting sick. He can’t be able to fight when he can’t even function properly. Not to mention the hospitals...

 

He takes a seat in the very back where only a couple of students are. They mostly ignore him though. More intrigued about what’s going on than the new kid. Most of the students are in the very front, cheering happily. It makes Dean’s head pound from all the loud noises.

 

He lays his cheek on his palm as he mindlessly stares around the place. His eyes wander around the crowd until he spots him. Just a few rows in front of him he sees the blue-eyed omega sitting down, quietly, by himself it seems so. He’s hugging himself while trying to make himself as small as possible.

 

The action makes Dean smile before he could stop it. He cleared his throat and covers his mouth with his hand. He looks around to make sure no one has caught him staring.

 

“Give it up for the football team!”

 

Dean turned his attention to the show in front of him. A group of guys walks in the middle to take the spotlight. All of them are grinning from ear to ear while wearing their jerseys with their number and school logo.

 

He spots Vitali almost immediately when the host hands the mic to him. The captain of the football team. God, just by looking at him makes Dean’s blood boil in anger, but why? Because he was bullying an omega?

 

Don’t get him wrong though because he believes in Omega’s rights, but he never reacted this way. Again, he hopes he isn’t getting sick, and he sure as hell hope he isn’t already getting attached to the Omega. He can’t afford attachments.

 

For fuck's sake, he doesn’t even know his name. What was wrong with him?

 

Dean shook his head and sighed. The feeling of loneliness is probably already getting to him. He doesn’t even remember the last time he hooked up when it was for himself not his mission.

 

The pep rally took about an hour until it finally ended. Dean was already getting restless from just sitting there. It didn’t help how the whole school cheered as if their lives depended on it.

 

He stood up from his seat and walked out of the gym. He took out the slip to check what he had for the second period since the event took up all the time during first period. Human Anatomy. Science was never his strong suit. He knew he would definitely fail.

 

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he stood outside of the classroom. He prepared himself before he entered. It was always difficult to go through the process of being the new student.

 

He strolled into the classroom where only a couple of students were present. They were doing their own thing while they waited for the bell to ring. Dean walked up to the teacher and smiled at him with a calm expression. No one will expect anything from a friendly Alpha. It’s how he always got through.

 

“You must be the new student” the man drawled out with a bored expression. Finally, someone who wasn’t so thrilled about school. “My name is Mr. Crowley. Don’t be annoying, and do your work so you won’t get on my nerves.”

 

“Noted,” Dean said as he shrugged. “Are there any empty seats? I mean all the students aren’t here yet, and I don’t want to sit in someone else’s seat.”

 

“There’s one in the very back, or if you want to sit in the front, there’s this one kid that never shows up, so you can take his seat, I guess.” The teacher pointed towards the direction of the seats when he spoke.

 

Dean nodded, “Thanks.” He made his way to the very back in the corner and sat down on the empty seat.

 

The bell rang and a few students came rushing in. A couple of others came in late which made Crowley angry. “If I could beat up a student I would,” he mumbled under his breath. Dean wouldn’t doubt that. He looked like he was about to explode.

 

“As you all know there was a test today. Don’t groan, you all knew it was coming. If you studied you’ll ace the test, but if you didn’t then good luck at summer school. New kid in the back; you don’t have to take the test since I doubt you know anything about the cardiovascular system.”

 

All the students turn their heads towards Dean who shrunk back into the corner immediately. Clearing his throat, he nods, “That’s right. I’m not very good at science. I don’t even know why I have this class.” He had his eyes on the teacher and was happy that his voice didn’t crack or waver from all the eyes burning into his skull.

 

“You’re not the only one, unfortunately” Crowley sighed and shook his head. He grabbed the big pile of packets from his desk and started to pass them out.

 

When everyone turned away from Dean he felt like he could breathe again. He slumped in his chair and looked around as the students quietly took the test. It’s amazing how easily he can slip into boredom.

 

“I’m about two seconds from flinging myself to the sun,” he mumbled. He heard a chuckle and turned to glare at them to shut up, but he stopped. His eyes widen a bit in surprise when he spotted the omega. He could see the small smile even when the omega had ducked his head.

 

The universe must hate him since he keeps seeing him, and again he caught himself staring. He turned around as he folded his arms on the desk and hid his face. He could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He felt like a damn fool.

 

He didn’t know when he drifted off until the bell woke him up. His head shot up in surprise and watched as the students started to pack their things away. His eyes wandered over to the omega’s assigned seat to only be disappointed when he had left already.

 

Dean stood up from his seat and grabbed his backpack before quickly leaving the classroom. He inhaled sharply to catch the omega’s scent and follow him. He walked to where the scent led him which was the school lockers.

 

He strolled up to him and stared at him until he finished putting his books away. When the omega closed his locker and turned to walk away he jumped in surprised when as he saw Dean blocking his path. 

 

They kinda just stared at each other for a while. Dean had a smile on his face he wasn’t aware of while the shorter man shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. He opened his mouth to say something when Dean finally spoke up.

 

“Hey, what’s your name?” Dean blurted out.

 

The omega tilted his head, taken back that someone was talking to him. He went as far as looking behind him to make sure the alpha wasn’t talking to someone else before answering. “Uh… My name is Castiel.” He answered in a hushed tone.

 

“Castiel,” Dean said, trying out the foreign name he never heard of before. “That’s a cool name.” His smile widened when he saw Castiel blush at the compliment. “My name’s Dean.” Then, just like that, he walked away.

 

Castiel just stood there by his locker as he starred after Dean. It took him a little too long for him to start walking to his third-period class.

 

-

 

The next school day came too slow much to Dean’s amusement. He actually  _ wanted _ to go to school, and for what? To see an omega. He’s had crushes before, but nothing like this.

 

The routine kept continuing for days. After second period Dean would stop by Castiel’s locker, say hello, stare a while, then walk away to go to third period. He was usually better at trying to befriend a crush. Was it a crush? He didn’t even know.

 

Dean had looked Castiel up, and by now he knew so much about him. Absent father, an abusive mother, and a couple of siblings that had moved out the minute they could. Not to mention that he’s poor considering he hasn’t gotten a new pair of glasses after Vitali had pushed him. He felt bad for him, and all he wanted to do was take Castiel with him.

 

So maybe it’s more than a crush. Maybe an obsession if people were willing to go that far. Whatever it was Dean can’t have it. He  _ isn’t _ supposed to have it, but every time he tries to ignore Castiel he can’t. He is going to need a lot of therapy after this.

 

When the teacher excuses him to go to the ‘restroom’ he stands up from his desk and walks outside. He pulls out his phone and dials the phone number he knows by heart. He waits as the phone rings.

 

“Dean! I’m so glad you’re alive!” Charlie’s cheerful voice sounded through the phone. It made Dean smile to hear her voice after about a week.

 

“Hey, Red. I gotta make this quick since I’m being timed” Dean said, cutting to the chase.

 

“What’s up?” Charlie asked in a seriousness.

 

“I’ve been having some problems, and I need you to look them up for me.” When Charlie gave him the ‘go ahead’ he started to name all his symptoms. He heard her typing away on her laptop. When he was done naming them she gasped.

 

“Charlie? What’s wrong? Am I going to die?”

 

No answer.

 

“I’m getting impatient here” Dean sighed and tapped his foot. Despite trying to stay strong he felt worried that he might have some sort of disease he’s never heard before.

 

Then, Charlie burst out laughing and couldn’t stop.

 

“For fuck’s sake, Charlie, what’s happening?!” Dean sighed, annoyed. 

 

“I’m sorry.” She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself before answering her friend. “Oh, Dean. I can’t believe you’ve never learned this in school. You just met your true mate!”

 

Oh.

 

_ Oh. _

 

Shit.

 

True mate? He didn’t even know they existed...Wait. Is that why Mary’s death drove John mad? Dean should really pay attention in school more often.

 

“Wait, wait. You’re telling me Castiel is my true mate?”

 

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you! I looked him up just now, and oh gosh Dean, he looks so cute! You two make a perfect couple. I better be the maid of honor at your wedding.” Charlie dead planned.

 

“Charlie! We barely just met” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed for like the millionth time.

 

“Then get to know him more doofus. I’m just so happy for you, and you sound lighter. I can’t really explain it, but you sound like you don’t have all the weight of the world on your shoulders.” Charlie said in a soft tone. She really was happy for Dean, and the way he had described Castiel in a fond voice made her cheeks hurt from grinning too widely.

 

Dean was silent for a bit until he spoke up. “I don’t know what to do. He probably thinks I’m weird for staring at him too long and just saying hey like we’re friends. God, this is so complicated.”

 

“Calm down, Dean. Mayyyybeee you should ask him to tutor you.” Charlie drawled out the ‘maybe’ word.

 

“Yeah, I can do that, I guess. Thanks, Charlie. I gotta go now. I’ll call you how it goes okay?” Dean promised.

 

“You better. See ya!” Charlie hung up the phone.

 

Dean put his phone away and started to walk back to his class. He spaced out while his English teacher started explaining what they were going to do.

 

He was actually thinking about asking Castiel to tutor him since he’s already failing the Human Anatomy class, and by the looks of it, the omega is actually pretty good at it. He would answer every question correctly when he got called on by the teacher.

 

Dean had been thinking real hard about his plan that he didn’t notice the school day was over until he saw people leaving. He quickly stood up from his seat and made a beeline for the entrance before the hallways get too crowded.

 

-

 

“Hey, I was wondering if you could tutor me?” Dean blurted out the question right when Castiel shut his locker.

 

Castiel looked at him in surprise. Dean somehow always surprised him. It’s like he’s wondering why Dean keeps talking to him.

 

“Tutor you for what subject exactly?” Castiel asked slowly as he turned his full attention to the alpha.

 

“Human Anatomy. I’ve noticed how really smart you are, and I’m already failing the class even though I’ve been here for a week.”

 

Castiel blushed at the compliment. The blush was so adorable that Dean almost hugged him. Almost. They weren’t at that point yet. He would probably scare him off he did actually hug him, and right now he’s doing a good job of being at arm’s length than invading his personal space.

 

“Um, sure. It’s no problem, really. When?”

 

“Maybe today? I can go over to your house around 5 pm.”

 

Castiel hesitated. Dean knew he was thinking about his mother if she was going to be home or working. She was going to be working of course. He made sure of it. They won’t be bothering them for a while.

 

“Sure, that sounds perfect. I’ll write down my address.” Castiel unzips his backpack and pulls out a stack of pink post-it notes, how cute, along with a pen. He writes down his address with very neat writing before giving it to Dean.

 

“Thanks. I hope you have a great rest of the day” he smiled before walking away to go to his next class.

 

He didn’t need Castiel to write down his address since he knew where the omega lives, but he already knows that that’s creepy. Castiel didn’t need to know. Dean didn’t want him in this mess, but he knew he would find out eventually. The little guy is smart and because of that, Dean’s scared, but even that didn’t stop him going to Castiel’s house for a tutoring session.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stood in front of the door to Castiel’s house. He had been outside on the front porch for about five minutes now, gripping onto the straps of his backpack. He was nervous, and that’s saying a lot. He didn’t want to mess this up, and that’s saying another thing.

“Pull yourself together, Winchester” he whispered to himself as he curled his hand into a tight fist and lifted it to knock on the door.

A couple of seconds later Castiel opened the door. He smiled brightly and stood to the side to let the alpha in. “Hello,Dean!”

  
“Hey, Cas. Nice place.” he complimented as he looked around the area. It was very neat and organized. Cas must’ve cleaned the place up before he came.

“Th-Thank you.” Cas blushed. He didn’t seem to mind the nickname Dean had given him luckily; It had just came out. “This way.” He pointed towards the kitchen table where he was obviously doing his homework. He also had his Human Anatomy book next to the pile of papers. Cas walked over and sat down on the chair he was sitting on before he answered the door for Dean.

Dean follows him and sits down on the chair next to his. He unzips his backpack and takes out the homework packet the teacher had provided for them. “I didn’t bring my textbook…” He trailed off with a sheepish smile.

“It’s okay, we can use mine” Cas offers.

Dean nods and scoots his seat closer to Cas’; their arms are practically touching, and it leaves the alpha’s skin on fire. His nostrils flare from the intoxicating scent wafting from the omega next to him. All he wants to do is reach over to and stick his nose where the scent is the strongest.

He can tell Cas is affected by his own scent too. It makes him smirk smugly. “So shall we get started?” He asked, innocently.

“Yeah” Cas nodded and smiled.

Dean grabs his pencil and writes his name on the top of the paper, it's a start. “Tell me about the reproductive system. How much does it take for an alpha to knock up an omega?” He asked with a straight face.

Cas’ eyes go impossibly wide, and at this point he’s as red as a tomato. “Uh, Dean, we’re learning about the nervous system” he squeaked out with a small voice.

“Oh, right. I don’t really pay attention in class. I’m always distracted” Dean chuckled. It was obvious that he was merely teasing the little omega.

Cas clears his throat and explains about the nervous system the best he can to Dean. “The nervous system contains the brain and spinal cord. There are different parts of the brain that controls different parts of the body. For example, the motor cortex controls the movements of skeletal muscles. If it’s damaged it will cause paralyzed muscles controlled by that area. Are you listening to me Dean?”

Throughout Cas’ way of teaching Dean was spacing out. He had a dazed look on his face with a small smile as he stared at Cas. How can he pay attention when this omega is so darn beautiful?

Cas snaps his fingers close to Dean’s face which brings him back to reality. “Hm? Sorry, I was spacing out” he chuckled.

“You didn’t listen to anything I said” Cas frowned, looking upset with a hint of humiliation.

“How can I with that beautiful face of yours?” Dean blurted out without meaning to. Now it was his time to blush. He ducked his head and rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. “I mean, I’ll pay attention next time sorry.”

“You think I’m beautiful?” Cas questioned with curiosity but there was also uncertainty like he thought Dean had made a joke about it.

Dean snapped his head up in surprise to look directly into Cas’ eyes. “Of course you are. How can you doubt that?”

Cas blushed and looked down at his lap as he fiddled with his fingers. “Well, if you had your mother saying that you were ugly then maybe you would understand.” He shrugged like it’s no big deal, but it is. A very big deal to the both of them.

“You shouldn’t listen to your mom. Who cares what she thinks. She’s only one person.” Dean lifted Cas’ chin up with his finger so the omega could look at him. “Believe me when I say that you’re beautiful, okay?”

Cas’ eyes started to tear up, but he clenched his jaw to keep any of the tears from falling. “Okay” he said quietly. He believed him, but it was going to take some time to get use to. Even though it’s only one person it still hurts everytime his mother comes through the door to tell him stuff.

“Good, now how about that study date? I don’t want to be standing for the whole period when I get wrong answer.’’ When the teacher calls on a student to answer his question and they get it wrong he makes them stand for the rest of the period. It didn’t help that Dean had to stand for three days straight in that period.

“Nobody likes to stand during the entire period” Cas laughed, back to his normal self. It made Dean smile to see the omega’s face brighten up like the fireworks on the Fourth of July.

“I hope you brought your composition book. The one where Mr. Crowley makes you take notes. With the book you can ask yourself questions and answer them with the notes.”

Dean takes out a dark green composition book from his backpack and shows it to Cas with a proud smile on his face. “I did!”

Dean didn’t actually plan on studying with Cas. He thought it would be too boring. He wanted to hang out, get to know the omega, and see if he can get the chance to take him out; but as it turns out, nothing can be boring when he’s with Cas. Especially studying, and that’s saying something because Dean Winchester had never studied in his life.

He would get easily bored or distracted which leads to him failing test after test. This is where becoming an assassin was better than going to school, but now, going to school is better than being an assassin; thanks to Cas.

Speaking of which...he hadn’t made any progress, and he knew his father would be expecting an update soon.

Shit.

He hadn’t even met Vitali. He was supposed to take him out, make sure the crimes went down, and leave. If he didn’t focus they would get away eventually.

Double shit.

But as he looked at Cas, his true mate, all those thoughts about the mission immediately went away. Maybe living as a normal lovestruck teenager for a few days would be okay and not make a difference in the world, but Dean is starting to like living like a normal lovestruck teenager.

Because of Castiel.

After today Dean vowed to search Vitali down and take him out. He can’t waste anymore time.

-

Dean always visited Castiel before classes started. He had volunteered to carry his big textbooks while walking him to class. Somehow they always had something to talk about, but today the alpha was running late. His alarm didn’t go off which led to him oversleeping.

He practically threw himself through the double doors. His hair was sticking up in all directions and his clothes were all wrinkly. He got some looks but ignored them as he made his way towards Cas’ locker, but when he got there the omega wasn’t there.

Dean frowned. Cas must be in his classroom already. Dammit. Great way to start the morning.

He sighed as he turned on his heel and started his walk to first period. He wasn’t looking forward to it at all. He was about to push open the door to the classroom when he caught Cas’ scent.

Fear.

Dean was on high alert when he identified the scent. He started walking towards the scent with his head held up high. Determined to make Cas feel safe once again. When he got closer he could smell someone else.

Alpha.

He clenched his hands into white knuckles fists. His fingernails were digging into his palms, breaking the skin. He could feel some droplets of blood, but he ignored it.

Dean kept his posture calm as he rounded the corner and spotted the pair in the end of the hallway. He wiped the blood on his jeans as he marched over to them and stood in between Cas and the enemy, Vitali.

Dean can’t wait to kill him. Rip his throat out with his bare hands, but it wasn’t a safe environment. Especially since Cas was standing right behind him.

“Hey, why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” Dean snarled as he glared at the alpha in front of him.

“Oh look, the omega’s personal bodyguard coming to rescue him.” Vitali said. His Russian accent was thick. Dean hated it. He hated everything about the man.

“Leave him alone. He hasn’t done anything to you.” Dean was still calm even though he was burning up from anger on the inside. His statement is true, Cas has never done anything to Vitali. He was just an easy target to pick on.

Not anymore.

“This is between me and him. Not you!” Vitali glared. He raised his hand without warning and took a swing at his adversary.

Dean managed to block the punch that was thrown his way. He grabbed Vitali’s arm and twisted it behind his back making the man groaned in pain. He fell down to his knees as it became unbearable, to much for him too handle.

Dean grinned like a maniac. He loved when he inflicted pain upon someone he hated. He was about to cause the man on his knees more pain when someone tugged on his leather jacket.

“Dean! Let’s just go” Cas cried as he tried to stop Dean from doing anything else he had in mind. He wasn’t worried about Vitali. Far from that. It was actually quite satisfying to see him defeated after so many months of being picked on by him.

He was worried about Dean. The hallways may be empty, but if anyone sees them they would immediately take Dean to the office and get him suspended or worse.

It took a couple of seconds for Dean to comprehend what Cas had said. He let go of Vitali and the man retracted his arm; hugging it to his chest with a whimper.

Dean leaned in dangerously close with pure murder in his eyes. “This is your last warning.” He straighten up again and looked over at Cas. His face softening almost immediately upon seeing the delicate features of his true mate. Vitali still looked horrified and scared. It made Dean smirk as he walked away with Cas on his heel.

Dean headed outside to calm himself down. He hadn’t notice Cas follow him until he felt a small hand on his shoulder that almost made him jump out of his skin.

“Oh, hey Cas. Shouldn’t you be going to class? You’ll be late” Dean pointed out.

“I came here to check on you. You seem pretty bothered about what happened back there.” Cas pointed his thumb towards the school.

“I’m fine, but what about you? I smelt the fear on you.” Dean stepped forward and reached out for Cas’ faces to look for any bruises Vitali had left on him.

“He didn’t do anything I promise.” Cas’ eyes flutter shut and a small smile spread against his face at the warm touch. When Dean pulled away the omega wanted to chase after the touch. His face felt cold now. He opened his eyes to look back to Dean who seemed further away.

“That’s good” Dean cleared his throat as he avoided Cas’ gaze. “Now that we know we’re both okay we should go back to class.”

“Or we can just go somewhere else” Cas suggested as he fiddled with his fingers, a habit he seems to develop whenever he’s nervous. “I don’t feel like going to school today. After the morning I just had” he shrugged.

Dean looked at him like he was joking. Cas was always a goody two shoes always telling the alpha to study and do his homework. He had a big smirk on his face. “Geez Cas I think I’m a bad influence on you, but sure. Anything is better any going to school. Where to Casanova?”

Cas giggled and shook his head at the different kinds of nicknames Dean called him. It’s something new since all he’s ever been known as was Castiel or just omega whenever he got bullied.

“There’s this place I go to when I want to be alone. I think it’s time for me to show you.” He hesitantly slipped his hand into Dean’s. His face brightening into a grin when the alpha squeezed his hand gently. He started to walk to the direction of his ‘secret’ space.

“My car is parked right here. It’ll be faster” Dean pointed out, but he didn’t stop walking.

“It’s not far, and it’s nice to take a short walk.” Cas replied, and they walked in silent for the rest of the journey.

He led Dean to the woods. He had been through them so many times that he practically knew where everything was. He had taken hikes in the woods and found so many beautiful places, but his favorite place was the lake with clear water and the occasional ducks that swim by.

Cas let go of Dean’s hand and plopped down on the grass. His grin hadn’t faltered it only grew wider when he spotted the Mama duck with her ducklings trailing behind her. “I like to pretend they’re my pets; I’ve never had a pet before.” He unzipps his backpack and takes out a ziplock bag with bread in it. He ripped it into pieces and threw it at the ducks for them to feed on.

Dean didn’t say anything as he sat next to Cas. He never had a pet either, so he knew how the omega felt. “You’ll make a great owner” he replied instead. It was worth it to see him this happy, and for once, Dean could say he was happy himself too.

“Thanks” Cas ducked his head to hide his blush. He had never gotten use to all the compliments by Dean. One time he had denied it, and it didn’t go too well. Now, he accepted every compliment, and it helped him with his low self esteem thankfully.

“Everything I say is true. You know that right?” Dean asked in all seriousness.

Cas nodded. “I am aware, and I want to thank you for that because no one has ever been this nice to me.” He whispered so quietly that Dean had to scoot over to hear him.

“Good because I’m not going to stop.” The alpha gave him a wolfish grin.

They sat in silence as they stared at the ducks. Dean stood up from the ground and walked over to step on the big rock that didn’t waver when the water splashed against it. He wanted to get a better view at the rest of the lake since Cas liked it very much. Oh boy was it a bad idea.

He stood on his tiptoes then went back on his heels, and that’s when he slipped. He yelped in surprised and tried to catch himself, but it was too late. He fell into the water. The ducks shrieked and ran away into the woods.

“Dean!” Cas scrambled up from the ground and looked out in the water with wide fearful eyes.

A few long seconds later Dean’s head shot up from the water. He gasped and blinked the water out of his eyes as he shook his head like a dog to get the water off of his hair.

Cas’ fear turned into amusement as he stared at the silly alpha in the water. He covered his mouth to stifle his giggle, but when Dean turned to glare at him he burst out laughing. “Oh my god!”

“I can’t believe that just happened” Dean mumbled as he swam towards the shore. While Cas was distracted he grabbed his hand and pulled him down with him.

“No!” Cas’ scream was muffled when he hit the water. When his head shot up from the water he was now glaring at Dean. “Are you serious? Now I’m soaking wet!”

“That’s what you get for laughing at me” Dean grinned smugly with so much cockiness. He always got his revenge no matter what.

Cas rolled his eyes and splashed a big amount of water towards Dean. The alpha growled in a playfully way and tackled Cas down to stop him from splashing anymore water. He made sure Cas’ head wasn’t in the water. He didn’t want to accidentally kill him by drowning him.

“Okay okay you win!” Cas clutched onto Dean’s shirt. His feet were on the ground, and he was scared that he will fall back into the water.

Dean straighten Cas up and threw his arms up as he cheered in victory. “I always get my revenge sweetheart.”

The omega chuckled and shook his head as he stared into his green eyes. Dean stared right back at those innoncent baby blue eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and barely noticed that Cas had gotten closer. He had been distracted yet again with those eyes. Cas cupped his cheek with his other hand and leaned in even more closer. Their eyes flutter shut as they felt their lips collide with each other.

Dean had kissed other people many times, but he had to admit that kissing Cas was way better than the other times. Meanwhile, for Cas, it was his first time ever kissing someone.

It was perfect for the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing out a fighting scene. I apologize if they’re not very good. Im still practicing. I’m just glad that my friend had time to proof read it haha.

The blade glistered in the moonlight as Dean twirled it in his hand. It was dark where he stood. The only source of light was the moon. Of all the places he could take action. It’s no wonder Cas calls him a silly alpha at times.

The thought of the little omega made him smile. For the past few days all they’ve been sharing were light kisses and tender touches. Too afraid to go further than that. Just until he could finish his mission, and that was tonight.

When he wasn’t distracted, he would keep his eye on Vitali. Observing his every move. Taking notes of every place he visited, and the people he talked to. It wasn’t hard for him to lure Vitali into the woods. Less time to clean up, and more time to take satisfaction at how his pathetic life drains out of his eyes.

Dean grasped the handle of his blade tightly when he heard a twig snap. He’s here. He took the bait. He plastered his back against a tree and tried to take a peek. He could see the silhouette of the teen pass by him. Dean followed after him quietly. He could feel his heartbeat pick up as his gut twisted violently. Something was wrong.

The figure walked through a bush and disappeared. The alpha cursed silently to himself as he picked up his pace to go through the bushes where Vitali had gone. He had walked into a big area, with a lot of space and more light provided by the moon, but where was his target? He turned into a full circle as his eyes darted everywhere. Then out of nowhere he was thrown into the ground by someone.

“What the hell?” Dean landed on his back with a grunt. His arms were pinned to the ground by the person who straddled him to keep him on the ground. He looked up at the person who has him pinned down and glowered at her.

He didn’t know who she was, but she was definitely going to get killed by him if she doesn’t get off of him. If looks could kill…

She got off of him and took a couple of steps back. She had her own blade in her hand, ready to fight. Dean leaned his whole weight on his upper body and kicked his legs up to jump onto his feet. Before he was ready she was already charging at him, and he managed to dodge the attack just in time before she sliced him. She was trying to kill him. He tried to pinpoint who she was, but came up with nothing.

They circled around each other cautiously as they waited for someone to make a move. She did first. This time she managed to make a big splash against his cheek. Dean jumped back and hissed as he held a hand to his cheek. He could feel the blood dripping. It only made him more angrier.

“You’re going to get it, you bitch!” Dean said through gritted teeth as he walked closer to her. She looks smudged like she was proud of her artwork on his face. He landed a punch on the square of her jaw, and she stumbled back from the force of it. He caught a glance of the bruise that was already forming on her face. It made him smirk.

The girl looked frustrated that she hadn’t yet killed him, Dean could tell. With her confidence she threw her blade at him aiming right at his chest. He dodged it just in time, but the blade did manage to cut right through his bicep.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean grumbled as he covered the wound with his unoccupied hand. She was unarmed. She had tried to kill him by throwing her only weapon. Wrong move.

Dean retracted his hand and twirled the knife in his hand. She made a run for her blade, but He was there before she could grab it. He kicked the knife out of her reach and stabbed her in right in the abdominal area. He pulled out the knife and watched her crumble to the ground as she lost large amounts of blood in her a short period of time.

Dean stood there, panting heavily. He tensed up and turned around immediately when he heard someone clapping behind him. It was Vitali.

“Wow, you’re better than I thought,” he observed like this was some sort of game.

“You sent her to kill me?” Dean asked.

“Of course. I wanted to make sure, and I was right! Which is a very bad thing because you just killed one of my father’s best assassins.” Vitali sighed sadly. It made Dean scoffed as if this dude actually cared about that.

“Now I’m going to kill you.” Dean advanced towards him, but before he could do anything Vitali put his hands up.

“I don’t think you would want to do that because if you do then you’ll lose someone very dear to you.” Vitali smiled. At the look of Dean’s confusion his smile widened into something murderous like he was going to enjoy this very much. “Bring him” he called out.

Dean’s eyes darted towards the moving bushes. There he saw Cas being dragged by a guy towards them. The omega had a gun to his head and tears streaming down his face. He had a gun aimed towards his head by the man who has him captured. Cas noticed him and his eyes lit up in hope. “Dean!” He sobbed.

Dean’s eyes widen in horror. How?

“You didn’t think I’d notice? I’m pretty sure everyone knew you two were together, and it was the perfect solution!” Vitali clapped his hands together and stared at Dean. He had won, and they both knew it.

All Dean could do was drop down to his knees and beg for mercy. Not for his life but for Cas’. “Please! Don’t do this. You can torture me all you want, but please just let Castiel go. He didn’t know! He was never in this.” He could feel his eyes getting watery as the tears threaten to fall. He had promised he would keep Castiel safe, but he broke it. He will never forgive himself if anything bad happened to the omega.

Vitali acted like he was thinking about, but in reality he was enjoying this. John Winchester’s son was on his knees begging for mercy of his beloved. If he returned Dean to his father then maybe he could prove himself worthy of being in the mob, but first, he’ll mess around with his toy before he hands him over to his father.

“Let’s give this alpha a piece of his medicine shall we, Azazel?” Vitali turned towards the man who nodded. He moved forward with Castiel and handed the omega and gun to Vitali.

Azazel turned his attention towards Dean and walked closer to him. He grabbed a handful of the dirty blonde hair and pulled back hard until the younger man was looking up at him. “Hello Dean. Remember me?” He grinned.

Dean got a closer look at him. Those yellow eyes were unnatural to him. It took him a couple of seconds to comprehend what he had been asked. “No.”

“Really? Well, you were a little boy when I showed up. I was the one who killed your mother.” Azazel whispered quietly like it was a secret.

“That’s not possible. My dad killed him.” Dean glared.

“Do you really believe him?” Azazel asked and waited for him to answer. When Dean stayed silent he chuckled. “That’s what I thought.”

He let go of Dean’s hair and punched him on the cheek that sent him tumbling to the ground. Cas cried out as he tried to get away from Vitali’s strong grip. This was torture for him. Seeing Dean getting beat up while he can’t do anything to stop it.

“Your father killed my brother” He landed a kick on Dean’s stomach that left the alpha groaning in pain and curling in on himself to protect himself from the beating.

“I expected John himself to be after the mobster’s kid, but he sent you!” Azazel threw his head back and laughed loudly. “You’re weak and pathetic!”

He grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt and punched him several times until he was left on the ground with a split lip and the cut on his cheek widening. As Dean tried to get up Azazel pinned him down with his foot on his chest. “Look at you! You’re just like your father. I’m going to have so much fun killing your omega like how I killed your father’s.”

Dean wrapped his hands around Azazel’s ankle to try and pry it off of his chest. He couldn’t do it. He was going to die in the middle of his woods. He failed his mission. He failed his father. He failed Charlie. He failed Cas…

Dean turned his head to the side to stare at Cas who was practically shaking as he cried for his alpha. He was being held back by Vitali who had a big smirk on his face.

No, he wouldn’t let them win. He wouldn’t let Cas suffer because of him.

Dean looked back at Azazel and with his newfound strength he threw off the foot that was on his chest. It took Azazel by surprise and stumbled to the ground. Without wasting time, Dean was on him.

His blood was boiling from anger that filled him up with adrenaline. His eyes glowed red as he glared down at his adversary with a threatening growl. He grinned, his teeth all canines as he leaned down to bite at Azazel’s neck hard.

Dean could taste the blood as it flooded into his mouth. He pulled back with a snarl and spat out the chunk of meat that had belonged to Azazel. The body under him stopped moving. He’s dead now. His mother’s murderer is dead.

“Are you kidding me?! It looks like I have to do everything myself!” Vitali huffed, frustrated. He let go of Castiel and headed towards Dean with his gun raised.

Dean rolled onto his back with a groan. He didn’t have enough energy to fight off Vitali. Especially with a gun aimed towards him.

“I think it’s better if I killed you instead. You’re a disgrace to this world! To everything! Right after I kill you I’m g-ahh!” before Vitali could finish his sentence he felt a sharp pain on his back. He cried out in pain as he stumbled onto his knees. He had been stabbed.

Cas took out the knife from Vitali’s back and proceed to stab him multiple times until the omega was sure he was dead. There was another person’s blood on his hands, but he ignored it as he ran towards Dean. He wrapped his arms around the alpha neck’s and nuzzled into his chest as he sobbed.

“I t-thought you were g-going to die!” Cas cried as he clutched onto the fabric of Dean’s shirt.

“Shhh it’s okay,” Dean whispered as he grasped Cas back. He squeezed his eyes shut as he held on. He almost lost him, and now he was safe again.

When Cas managed to calm down he pulled away from Dean and helped him up to his feet. He curled his arm around Dean’s waist as Dean curled his arm around his shoulders. With his other hand he gripped onto Dean’s hand and started to help him walk out of the woods.

-

Cas dragged the alpha all the way to his empty house. His mother was out. Probably at a bar looking for a hookup. It was like how he left it luckily. He didn’t know how he could explain it to his mother if they had trashed the place. The lock to the front door was broken from Azazel breaking into the house to kidnap him. He shuddered at the memory. They headed down the hall to his room and helped Dean sit on the bed.

“I’m going to go get the first aid kit.” Without waiting for a reply Cas left his room to go fetch the item. He had hid it in the restroom just in case, if his mother thought he deserved a beating. It was a good thing he bought a new one. He didn’t think Dean would like going to the hospital after what he had done.

Not to mention what he himself had done. He killed a man. Not just any man; his bully. The one person in school who would not leave him alone no matter what. Of course his friends followed suit, but it was always Vitali who did the teasing.

Cas shook his head to get rid of the horrible thoughts creeping up onto the surface. Dean needed his help to treat the wounds before they got infected. He walked back to the room and sat down on the bed next to Dean who looked too drained to even stay standing. Cas didn’t blame him at all. He opened the first aid kit and reached out to grab Dean’s face gently.

“You don’t have to do this” Dean said, but he stayed put as Cas dabbed the wet cotton ball on his split lip.

“I don’t, but I want to. Now let me work.” Once Cas was done and cleaned Dean’s bloody face with a wet rag he commanded the alpha to take his shirt off to check the bruises.

When Dean shed off the shirt Cas had to swallow his surprised gasp. There were a couple of bruises and scars but Dean still looked handsome as always.

“Enjoying the view?” The bastard even smirked when Cas came back to reality. The omega glared at him then huffed.

“You’re all beat up. You need to lay down and relax.” Cas put his hands on his hips and looked at the alpha. Dean opened his mouth to complain, but Cas cut him off. “We’ll talk about everything in the morning. My mother won’t be returning anytime soon because she’ll be drunk out of her mind.”

Dean slumped his shoulders in defeat and sighed. It was a bit difficult to get up from the bed since he just got beat up not even 20 minutes ago.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Cas raised an eyebrow and put a hand up to stop Dean from moving again. He got a look of confusion in return.

“I assume you’ll sleep in your own bed. I’ll take the couch, or I can just sleep on the ground.” Dean shrugged like it was no big deal for him.

“Like hell I’m going to let you sleep on a uncomfortable surface. We can share the bed, or if you’re too awkward about that I can sleep on the couch. I just want you to get better as soon as possible okay?”

Dean looked into Cas’ stubborn eyes and sighed. “Okay, we can share.” He laid down on the bed and sighed in content as he felt himself relax. He was so lucky to have Cas by his side because he knew for sure he wouldn’t take care of himself. He usually didn’t.

Cas smiled softly. He took off his shoes and sweater before climbing onto the bed and covering both their bodies with the big soft blanket he had to keep them warm. He scoot over to get close to the alpha and sighed happily at the warm and safe feeling that spreaded throughout his body when Dean wrapped an arm around him possessively.

Dean’s eyes started to grow heavy as they laid there in silence. He tried to fight sleep back because he wanted this secret moment to last before he had to leave. He knew how hard it’ll be for him to leave Cas, but he had to because the omega will always be in danger when Dean is near him.

He didn’t deserve this. He never did ever since he took a life. The law enforcement will always chase him down and god forbid the most dangerous gangs or mobsters out there. No, he won’t let Cas suffer because of how selfish Dean is.

Dean opened his eyes and turned his head to look down at Cas who was sleeping peacefully. He brought up a hand and tucked a strand of hair behind Cas’ ear. He looked so beautiful and pure. Too good for the alpha. Too good for anyone honestly he thought to himself.

He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Cas’ forehead and almost broke when the omega smiled in his sleep. He also snuggled closer into Dean’s warm embrace.

They’ve only known each other for about two weeks now? Dean can’t even remember. It all felt like a blur, but during that time he fell head over heels for the little omega. The one who didn’t look at him any differently after the event of today. He actually invited Dean inside his own house to treat his wounds and made sure he had a place to stay to get better considering how he didn’t have anymore money to pay for another night in the hotel. He didn’t think he would stay for long.

Now his bags were in the car where he had slept last night. It was a tight fit but it was the only place he could stay at. He didn’t want to ask Cas.

Why?

Because Dean doesn’t deserve him. He wasn’t supposed to get attached. He wasn’t supposed to love of all things. His dad was living proof of that. Mary had died because of his mistakes.

So no. Dean won’t let Cas die for his mistakes.

Dean sighed as he felt a headache forming from overthinking most likely. His eyes flutter closed and he buried his face in the crook of Cas’ neck to scent him. Oh how he’ll miss the smell of his omega. The scent lulled him to sleep thankfully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to wrap it up because I had writer's block, and instead I came up with a new fic idea. Thank you to the people who took the time to read my story!

The buzz of his phone is what woke Dean up. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his personal device. He squinted at the bright screen before making out who was calling him. It was the middle of the night, and Charlie was calling him. He quietly got out of the bed to not wake up Cas and headed out of the room. His muscles felt sore, but at least they weren’t screaming in pain anymore. He answered his cell phone before it had a chance to go to voicemail.

 

“Hello?” Dean asked groggily, still trying to wake up. He rubbed a hand over his face as he headed towards the living room of Cas’ house.

 

“Dean! Thank god. I thought you were dead” Charlie’s voice boomed loudly against his ear. She must’ve heard about Vitali’s death already. That was fast.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t check in with you. I got in a bit of a mix up here…” His thoughts went back to the events that happened a couple of hours ago. He usually called his friend to tell her that he was fine; alive and breathing. He forgot to do that because he was distracted, yet again, by Cas.

 

Cas.

 

He sighed sadly and looked at the direction of Cas’ bedroom where the omega is sleeping peacefully right now. He should leave now in case if he woke up. Dean can’t bare to see the heartbreak in Cas’ expression when he leaves.

 

“You seem a bit sad about it…” Charlie trailed off, picking up on the sad sigh from Dean.

 

“Oh. It’s nothing, really,” Dean said, shrugging even though she couldn’t see him.

 

“Spill. I know something is wrong. I can tell by that tone of voice you have.”

 

Oh, how Charlie knew him so well just by the simple sound of sorrow in his voice. It had been a struggle for him to be able to hide his emotions, but he could barely hide them from Charlie. It’s like she has an emotion detector or something.

 

“It’s Cas. I’m just upset that I’ll have to leave him.”

 

Charlie didn’t speak for a long while. Dean looked at his phone to be sure she hadn’t hung up on him or something. The phone call was still going on, but he couldn’t hear anything until…

 

_“Dean Henry Winchester!”_

 

Dean groaned, perhaps a little too loud for his liking. He glanced over at the hallway to make sure he hadn’t woken Cas up. He did not like people using his full name.

 

“How can you do that to your true mate!? And don’t tell me it’s ‘because it’s for his own good’ or ‘because he’s in danger’. Those are just excuses! He’s an omega! I’m sorry to say this but he’s _never_ safe. That’s how society is, unfortunately. You’re the one that’s supposed to protect him because you’re his _alpha_! If you think I’m going to let you walk out of that house, you’re dead wrong. For once in your life think about having a perfect life with a mate and pups! I know you said it will never happen, but trust me, it will. Now, go back to bed. I’ll call you in the morning. You’ll need your rest because once you return, you’re going to tell John that you want out of this horrible life.” Charlie exclaimed and rambled on only for the line to die right after.

 

Dean stood there in silence as Charlie’s words rang through his head. She sounded so angry that it took him by surprise. She was always so happy and cheerful.

 

He stared down at his phone until the screen turned off. He put the device back in his pocket and walked back to the room. His eyes roamed the dark room for his shirt so he can put it on and leave.

 

The movement on the bed made his eyes turn to it on reflex. Cas was lying on his side still sleeping. There were stains of dried up tears on his cheeks from earlier. It made Dean’s heart wrench and his gut twist in guilt. He couldn’t leave him. It will only cause them both pain…

 

He crouched down to retrieve his discarded shirt from the floor. He clutched it in his hand before looking back at Cas.

 

 _‘I can’t do this.’_ Dean thought to himself as he put his shirt on the empty chair in the room before climbing back into bed. Immediately, Cas snuggled beside him in his sleep. The action made Dean smile like a lovesick fool. He wraps his arms around the smaller boy best he could and pulled him even closer until they were touching from head to toe. The alpha closed his eyes and sleep pulled him under a couple of minutes after.

 

-

 

The next morning came way too fast for Dean. When he was waking up slowly the first thing he registered was a very intoxicating scent that made his mouth water instantly. Then, he noticed the surprisingly strong grip on his bicep and soft whimpers in his ear.

 

He peeled his eyes open and looked down at Cas who was still sleeping, but he didn’t look peaceful anymore. His face is scrunched up in pain and based on his grip on Dean, it looked like it was unbearable. It took a few long minutes for him to comprehend what’s happening. Cas was in heat.

 

The thought struck him like a truck. Dean shouldn’t be here. He didn’t want to take advantage of Cas in this state. As quietly as he could, he tried to remove himself from the omega’s tight grip.

 

Cas tightened his grip and opens his eyes to stare at Dean. He wraps his leg around Dean and nuzzles into the crook of his neck.

 

“P-please don’t leave me. It hurts so much.” Cas gasped and dug his fingernails into Dean’s skin.

 

The alpha could feel Cas’ hard member against his hip, and he tried, oh did he try, to think about anything else but that. He’s only here to give him comfort until the pain goes away.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m right here.” Dean runs his fingers through Cas’ sweaty hair and places a kiss on the top of his forehead.

 

“Dean, please. I need your knot. I can’t take it.” Cas cried out silently. He didn’t remember his heats being this intense. All he could think about at that moment is _alpha, Dean, knot, mate, DEAN._

 

“Cas, are you sure?” Dean whispered and looked into Cas’ eyes. He wanted to make sure it isn’t the heat that’s talking that it’s really Cas. “I don’t want to do anything just because of hormones and all that bull crap.”

 

“Yes! I’m sure. I promise you this isn’t the heat talking. If I didn’t want you I would’ve handled this intense heat on my own, but I want you, Dean!” Cas’ pupils were dilated with lust just by looking at him. His expression looked desperate as he started to hump against Dean for relief.

 

“Okay okay.” Dean breathed out. He flipped them so that Cas is on his back and Dean on top of him. He made quick work of removing all their clothing.

 

Cas turned his attention to Dean’s cock and licked his lips. He spread his legs so the alpha could fit himself between them. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. The alpha kissed back just as eagerly and slipped a hand in between them to feel Cas’ hole that was already dripping with slick.

 

Cas broke the kiss to let out a loud moan as he threw his head back against the pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut and panted heavily as he felt Dean’s fingers start prepping his hole. They felt thicker than his own, and he loved it.

 

Dean pulled his fingers out and lifted them up to his lips to suck on. He groaned as the sweet taste flooded his taste buds. “By the end of your heat, I’m going to be drunk with your slick” he joked, making Cas blush furiously.

 

“Less talking. I want you to fuck me.” Cas huffed as he opened his eyes to glare up at the alpha.

 

Dean smirked and chuckled under his breath. “Impatient aren’t we? I don’t blame you though.” He leaned down to give Cas one more kiss before grabbing his cock and pushing in slowly.

 

Cas gasped and gripped onto the sheets underneath him. “Dean!”

 

“Mmm...I love it when you scream my name” Dean whispered seductively as he kissed Cas’ neck to calm him down. When he felt the boy underneath him relax he pushed all the way in until he was buried balls deep.

 

“Jesus. You’re so big. It’s a miracle it fits.” Cas blurted out without thinking. It made Dean burst out laughing as he tried to keep his balance. The force of his laughter made his elbows buck. Almost making him crush the poor omega.

 

“This is only the beginning baby.” Dean murmured as he circled his hips slowly. He started at a slow pace so that Cas could get used to the feeling.

 

The sweet sounds that came out of Cas’ mouth made Dean’s inner alpha growl in pride that he could pull those kind of sounds from his omega. He gripped Cas’ hips and shifted them a bit to pick up his pace. The new angle made him hit Cas’ prostate which left the omega screaming in pleasure.

 

“Yes! Right there! It feels so good alpha” Cas moaned out as he dug his fingernails into Dean’s back and left red scratch marks behind.

 

Dean panted heavily and leaned down to leave possessive marks on Cas’ neck. He was so close now. He could feel his knot swelling from the tightness of Cas’ heat, and the sounds that he made drove the alpha insane. He started nipping at the spot where he would leave the mating mark at. Cas tilted his head to the side and whimpered as he also felt himself reach his peak of orgasm. Dean slipped his hand in between Cas’ thighs and gripped onto his cock. His large hand covered most of his cock, which made Cas flush in embarrassment.

 

“You have such a beautiful cock. I wonder if I can take the entire thing in my mouth? We’ll have to test that theory next time,” Dean said as he smirked. Before Cas could answer, the alpha started to stroke him along with his thrusts.

 

“D-Dean, I’m going to cum.” Cas’ eyes started to water from all the pleasure that he’s receiving from his alpha. A couple of strokes later, he tensed up and came all over Dean’s hand and their stomachs with a loud moan.

 

When Cas squeezed around his cock Dean came with a surprised groan as his knot slipped in, locking them together. He wasted no time in biting down on Cas’ shoulder. Leaving a mating mark behind. He pulled back and started to lap up the blood that was flowing down onto the pillow. He flipped them to their sides and looked at Cas lovingly who looked dazed and sleepy.

 

“Thank you,” Cas said silently as he blinked up at Dean lazily.

 

“You don’t have to thank me. It was my pleasure,” Dean winked and smiled. How did he get so lucky? Being with Cas. He’s sure that nothing can wipe their smiles off their faces. “Go to sleep I’ll watch over you until my knot goes down, okay?”

 

Cas nodded as he tried to stifle a yawn. “Okay.” He pecked Dean’s lips, nuzzled him, and fell asleep instantly.

 

-

 

The next time Cas woke up, he was alone. He frowned and stood up from the bed that was now cold. Dean must’ve left a while ago, but where? He walked over to his dresser to grab a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie to put on. He headed out towards the hallway and looked through all the rooms.

 

“Dean?” He called out and held his breath as he tried to listen for anything. When he didn’t hear anything, a thought struck him. What if Dean left him? Did the alpha even want him anymore? Did he realize he made a mistake?

 

As more thoughts kept coming, Cas had to face his reality. Dean left him. He knew what he was since Vitali had told him the truth. He didn’t notice the tears until he felt his face grow wet. He wiped away the tears and plopped down on the lumpy couch, but the tears kept coming. He cried silently. He couldn’t breathe as all his emotions hit him.

 

He didn’t know how long he’d been there. It could’ve been hours, or just simply minutes, but the next thing he heard was the door opening. _‘Oh no,’_ he thought _._ His mother was home. She’s going to see him crying on the couch and tell him how pathetic he was. She was going to beat him, he knew that since he smelled of sex. He cried even harder.

 

“Hey, hey, hey. Cas? Are you okay? What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

 

Cas lowered his hands from his eyes to see Dean kneeling in front of him with a concerned look on his face. The alpha reached forward and took his small hands into his larger ones. “Did something happen?”

 

Without answering Cas peeled his hands away to throw his arms around Dean’s neck and hug him tightly. “You didn’t leave..”

 

“Why would I? I only went to go buy some groceries, since you literally have no food around here.”

 

Wow. Now Cas felt stupid. He pulled away from Dean and ducked his head to hide the blush that was starting to form. “Oh. S-sorry. God, I’m so clingy,” he huffed, angry at himself.

 

Dean merely smiled and kissed Cas’ forehead. “That’s okay. Just know that I’m not leaving you, ever. Okay? Look at me Cas. Do you understand?”

 

Cas looked into Dean’s green eyes and nodded. He didn’t see a hint of lie. It was all honestly. It made him happy again. “I understand.”

 

“Great! I’m going to make something. I’ll be in the kitchen.” Dean stood up from the ground and headed towards the kitchen where he had set the bags full of ingredients.

 

Dean didn’t leave him. He was still there. Making food for the both of them. Cas sighed in relief and smiled at the fact of it all. He stood up from the couch and entered the kitchen.

 

“I have a couple of questions.”

 

Dean turned around and smiled at Cas before nodding. “Sure. What’s up?”

 

“How did you become an assassin? Most importantly; why? You’re too good for that.” Cas tilted his head and looked at Dean with curiosity. There was no shame. He was just curious as to why Dean was involved in things like that.

 

He sighed and set the stuff down to turn his full attention to Cas. “I mean, I didn’t have much of a choice really. My mom was murdered by a man, and my dad spent all of his life hunting him down. Turned out he killed the wrong guy, so that’s why the other guy from last night tried to kill me.”

 

It’s crazy how just last night he was about to die, but Cas saved his life. He at least owned the boy that. He was special. He’s doesn’t deserve the life he has now. An absent father, siblings, and an abusive mother. All Dean wants to do is wrap him up with a big fluffy blanket and protect him from the cruel world.

 

“My dad made an organization for young people to become assassins. For revenge or just a desperate attempt at trying to help a dying family member. He trained me ever since I could talk. He tried to train my little brother, Sam, but Bobby wasn’t having any of it. It was too late for me, so I stayed and became the person I am.” He looked down at the ground in shame, not knowing how Cas will react.

 

“And even so, you became a wonderful man.” Cas smiled as he cupped Dean’s cheeks to bring his face up and look him in the eyes. “Dean, whatever happened, it’s not going to the change the fact that I love you.”

 

Dean’s eyes started to water at his confession. “I love you too” he whispered and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist to hold him. “So much.”

 

Cas smiled and closed his eyes to enjoy the little moment. He kissed Dean’s forehead and pulled away. “Now, can you make something for us? I’m actually pretty hungry.”

 

Dean chuckled and shook his head at how adorable his little omega was. “Of course. Anything for you. I decided to make pie! It’s my favorite food, but I also bought some snacks if you’re really hungry.”

 

“I’ll wait for the pie. I can’t wait to try it.” Cas sat down in an empty chair and propped his chin in his hand as he watched Dean walk around the kitchen to make a delicious apple pie. His favorite.

 

Even though their roles are reversed, having Dean in his kitchen made him happy. He was just too tired to make anything. He knew how to cook since cooking class is something mandatory for an omega to take. He just hoped one day he’d be able to make something for Dean to enjoy.

 

“What are your favorite foods?” Cas asked before he can stop himself.

 

“Hmm, well, I like burgers, any kind of pie really, and definitely some brownies” Dean hummed at the thought of it. He really loved food. They’re like treasure for him to cherish at the moment.

 

“Oooh burgers are delicious” Cas nodded in agreement. It’s a good thing he knew how to make some good burgers. According to the people who have tried them, and himself of course. He would’ve weighed less if he cut down on the burgers, but it’s a guilty pleasure.

 

“I’m glad you think so.” Dean threw one of his charming smiles over his shoulder at Cas before going back to work on the pie.

 

The smile always made the omega melt. God, he’s so madly in love.

 

_

 

**One year later.**

 

Dean took out his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door to the new house he had purchased a few weeks ago. He stepped inside and smiled when the scent of his mate flooded his surroundings.

 

“Cas, I’m home!” He called out as he closed the door behind him.

 

Cas stood up from the couch and walked over to his alpha with their pup in his hand. “Someone missed you.” He gestured towards the baby in his arms.

 

“Are you sure it was the pup who missed me?” Dean raised an eyebrow before chuckling as he grabbed the baby from Cas. “Hey, Jack.” He whispered.

 

The pup opened his eyes showing the blue in them. He smiled when he spotted his dad. The sight tugged at Dean’s heartstrings in a good way. The alpha smiled back and reached out a hand to rub Jack’s cheek.

 

“We both missed you” Cas chuckled as he stood on his tippy toes to lay his head on Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry I missed you too.” Dean turned his head to give Cas a sweet kiss.

 

After they mated Dean managed to settle down after he talked with his father. His old man had given him an out, and Dean was thankful for that. He immediately started working and saved up to buy the house his little family is staying at. Away from any danger.


End file.
